Por Que Você é Meu Amigo, Naruto?
by sasukonekochan
Summary: "Amigo". Aquela palavra me assustava, e feria meu coração, principalmente quando saia da boca dele. Mas por que doía? YAOI! BoyXBoy Não gosta, não leia! Também postada no SocialSpirit e Nyah!


_**Sinopse**__: __**"Amigo"**__. Aquela palavra me assustava, e feria meu coração, principalmente quando saia da boca __**dele**__. Mas __**por que**__ doía?_

_**Por Que Você é Meu Amigo, Naruto?**_

**Sha la la itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moeteike**

Sha la la, Sei que um dia  
Acharei o que estou procurando  
Deixe a luz brilhar no seu coração vazio  
E ascender sua alma em chamas

_- Porque você é meu amigo! _

Sasuke ainda tinha pesadelos com a frase de seu ex-companheiro de time, Uzumaki Naruto.

O loiro hiperativo e viciado em lamén, que insistia em gritar aos quatro ventos que viria a se tornar Hokage, o _melhor_ Hokage.

Ficava imaginando _onde_ estaria o loiro, _como_ estaria, e _com quem_ estaria.

A guerra havia acabado, porém o Uchiha ainda tinha coisas a tratar fora de Konoha, e, devido a isso, ainda não voltará a vila, na época.

Mas, mesmo assim, Uchiha Sasuke temia voltar para Konoha, temia ser preso, ou condenado a morte, pois, se isso viesse a acontecer, seria o fim para ele. Naruto fez tudo de bom para o mundo, já Sasuke, esse sempre foi egoísta, e mesmo ajudando na guerra, tinha certeza de que não seria enviado ao mesmo lugar que Naruto, após a morte. Isso acarretaria um problema. Se ele morresse, e fosse para o inferno, nunca mais iria olhar na imensidão azul dos olhos do Uzumaki.

No que ele estava pensando?

Que diferença faria?

Ele nunca foi muito religioso, quando seus pais morreram, menos ainda!

Por que insistia em pensar em céu e inferno?

Mas ele não podia simplesmente ignorar a escolha de Kami para sua vida, e nem ignorar a existência de Kami. Ele ficou cara-a-cara com um deus, e com uma deusa, com demônios, e, ainda por cima, descobriu ser um deles.

_Indra._

Odiava aquele cara.

Odiava seu nome.

Odiava ser Indra.

E, principalmente, odiava ser irmão de _Ashura_, irmão de _Naruto_.

Ele odiava a sí mesmo, pois ele causou tudo aquilo, toda aquela destruição, ele era Madara, e ele era Indra. Assim como Naruto era Hashirama, e era Ashura.

A diferença é que Naruto era bom. Ele não causou uma guerra, ele a parou, mudou corações, mudou toda uma nação.

Odiava admitir, mas, sim, Uchiha Sasuke invejava Uzumaki Naruto.

Odiava seus olhos azuis penetrantes, que superam qualquer doujutsu, odiava seus cabelos loiros, que lembravam a luz do sol, odiava seus sorrisos inconvenientes, que o faziam perder a calma.

Odiava amar aquele dobe.

Mas, ainda assim, _o que importava_?

Passaram-se _dois anos_. Dois _longos_ anos que Konoha não o procurava, dois longos anos que não ouvia a voz de Naruto, dois longos anos que não tinha noticias dele.

O time Taka estava diferente, Karin já não ficava se jogando em Sasuke, nem brigando – tanto – com Suigetsu, finalmente havia se resolvido com o espadachim, e estavam para se casar, assim que voltassem a Konoha.

Juugo estava, curiosamente, animado para a volta, pois desde o momento em que colocou os olhos em certa rosada, não parou de falar dela, ou de como ela o acalmava – em outras palavras, ele sentia um pouco de medo dela, mas, ainda assim, a amava, dava para notar –, e esse se mantinha em constante comunicação com a Haruno, em segredo – e obviamente, Sasuke fingia não saber, mas tinha curiosidade em descobrir o que a rosada falava do loiro –.

Uma semana.

Eram só sete dias malditos para que fosse em direção a sua vila natal, a vila que seu irmão amava, e que Naruto amava.

Como queria compartilhar esse sentimento pela vila, com seu irmão, e seu amado.

_Impossível._

Ele já era corrompido demais.

Primeiro como Indra, que começou uma guerra com o irmão. Depois foi Madara, que tinha sonhos distorcidos, para um mundo perfeito. E agora era Sasuke, o vingador, não, um assassino, assassino do irmão que o amava.

A semana passou lentamente, e com as vozes irritantes de seus "amigos" da Taka, em sua cabeça.

- Nee, Sasuke – Chamou Karin, que havia abandonado o sufixo "kun", assim como sua obsessão pelo Uchiha – Falta muito? – Falava irritada, porem, para se segurar, abraçada ao namorado.

- Hn...

Sentiu a ruiva revirar os olhos atrás de sí, contrariada, e murmurar maldiçoes ao possuidor do sharingan: - Doce como um limão, delicado como um porrete!

- Hn...

A ruiva bufou, e, finalmente, parou de falar com Sasuke, para se ocupar com Suigetsu, com os planos do casamento.

- Hei, Sasuke! – Chamou o albino – E você, quando vai arrumar alguém?

O moreno parou, e, mais uma vez, a frase de Naruto veio a sua mente " _Por que você é meu amigo!", _paralisou, e assim ficou por minutos, até que finalmente se tocou, e voltou a sua expressão indiferente.

- Hn... – Voltou a andar, sem se importar com os outros três.

-_ Deve ter sido um fora __**daqueles**__... hihi _– Ouviu Suigetsu comentar, mas ignorou.

Os outros membros riram.

_- Acho que não, Sui..._ – Disse a ruiva, sorrindo de canto – _Afinal, __**Uzumaki Naruto**__, sempre foi beeem ligado ao Sasuke!_ – Debochou, insistindo em frisar o nome citado, logo depois rindo um pouo.

- Hn...

E, mais uma vez, seus companheiros caíram na gargalhada.

Ao chegar em Konoha, foi direto ver a Hokage, ignorando, como sempre, os comentários dos moradores.

Olhou em volta, procurando algum rosto conhecido.

_Nada_, nem ninguém.

Suspirou.

O que ele esperava? Uma comitiva de boas vindas para ele?_ Um belo sonho...!_

Ele ainda era o traidor, ainda era Sasuke, ainda era um Uchiha.

Palácio Do Fogo.

Por mais que aquele lugar fosse – constantemente – atacado, não importava quantas vezes, sempre se reerguia, como um fênix, o pássaro do fogo, era como Naruto, que sempre lutava, independente da situação.

Ficou cabisbaixo, não lhe era satisfatório, nem um pouco.

- Hn... – Sibilou antes de entrar.

Os ninjas observavam enquanto o ex-aluno de Orochimaru andava pelos corredores, alguns com medo, outros ódio, outros respeito. Havia uma reação diferente para cada um.

- Acha que ela esta aqui Sasuke? – Perguntou Juugo, estranhamente feliz.

- A Sakura? – Perguntei, sem dar muita importância, realmente.

Ele assentiu, corando um pouco.

- S-sim...

- Ela deve estar no hospital, ela e medica, lembra-se? Quando sair daqui, vá até ela... – Sorri minimamente, imaginando o descontrolado Juugo, com, a mais descontrolada ainda, Sakura.

Cômico.

Ele sorriu abertamente, parecia gostar mesmo dela.

Bati na porta.

- Entre! – A voz forte e autoritária da Hokage foi ouvida, e não me atrevi a desobedece-la, depois da guerra tomei um certo... hm... medo de mulheres com marcas (ou olhos) no meio da testa.

Ao botar os olhos em mim, ela franziu o cenho, ela me odiava, fato, mas não ousaria perder a postura comigo, o melhor amigo de seu amado neto.

Sim, neto, isso foi uma revelação e tanto para as nações ninja, mas, sim, ela era a avó biológica de Uzumaki Naruto, cujo pai, Namikaze Minato, era filho dela com o falecido namorado, Dan, porem ela escondeu isso da família, fugindo de Konoha, por certo tempo, e, antes que descobrissem, colocando Minato nas mãos de um casal, um casal de senhores feudais, ricos, afinal, Tsunade não é boba de deixar o filho na mão de qualquer um.

Uma mãe desnaturada, na opinião de Sasuke, bom, pelo menos deu ao filho a oportunidade de viver longe dos sobrenome importante que era o dos Senjus.

Mas, ainda assim, uma mãe desnaturada.

- Sasuke... – Falou com desdém – Parece que voltou... Ou esta só de passagem?

- Hn...

- Oh, sim, eu definitivamente entendi o que "hn" significa! Fale direito rapaz! – Ordenou a mulher.

- ... – Não estava nem um pouco afim de falar – Sim senhora... Hokage-sama – Disse em tom de deboche.

Ela bufou: - Olha aqui, menino, eu ainda sou a Hokage, e ainda posso te prender!

Arregaleu os olhos.

- Ainda?

- Sim Sasuke, eu estou prestes a deixar o cargo... – Sorriu bobamente – Se você não vivesse fugindo, saberia.

É. Ele realmente tinha conseguido. Naruto ia ser Hokage, o sorriso da loira confirmava isso.

- Bom, de qualquer maneira, você está livre, vai se um ninja de Konoha novamente. Te promovo a jounin, agora vai, vai feliz e me deixe! E o mesmo serve para seus amiguinhos! Pode ir para seu clã! Ehhh! – Bateu palminhas, com uma retardada, e empurrando-os para fora de sua sala.

- Eu, hein, eu não lembrava dela tão estranha... – Murmurou a ruiva, ao seu lado – De qualquer maneira, vamos ao hospital!

- Hn... – E os seguiu.

No hospital, a maioria era gennin, devido a isso, não os conheciam, apesar de haver um ou dois chunnin ou jounin, mas muito raro.

Foram até a recepcionista, que mexia freneticamente em papeis, que não pareciam nem um pouco interessante, na verdade, ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de ficar ali, nesse momento queria estar indo para o distrito Uchiha, deitar na cama, e dormir, nada mais que isso.

Suspirou.

Não. Ele queria ver o Naruto.

– Posso ajuda-los? – Perguntou a mulher, possuía provavelmente dezoito anos, morena, com enormes olhos cor de chocolate, bonita, mas não o suficiente.

– Estamos à procura de Haruno Sakura, você poderia nos levar? – Perguntou Karin docemente, ela e Sakura acabaram, em seu pouco tempo de convivência, por se tornar amigas, então a ruiva meio que estava bem animada para ver a rosada.

A recepcionista revirou os olhos, como se não fosse muito com a cara de Sakura, mas ainda manteu um sorriso, falso, em seu rosto fino.

- A Dra. Sakura não pode atende-los agora – Falou simplesmente.

Juugo ficou decepcionado, e Sasuke aguentava aquilo tudo bravamente.

- E por que não? – Suigetsu se irritou.

- Por que ela está cuidando da maternidade, deve estar fazendo um parto agora! – Revidou a morena – Mas, se estiverem dispostos a esperar, ela deve terminar em meia hora.

_Não, não,não, não!_ – Desejava Sasuke, mentalmente.

- Tudo bem, obrigada! – Juugo acenou, indo em direção à sala de espera.

Meia hora? Uma hora. Duas horas. Três horas...? Quatro, cinco horas! Aquela gravida devia estar tendo aulas particulares com Kakashi, ou tendo um filho dele, só pode! Como alguém demora tanto para terminar um parto.

Um choro de bebê foi ouvido.

Os três Takas – Sasuke até quis fazer o mesmo, mas não se rebaixaria a tanto -, começaram a comemorar, como se fossem da família da gestante.

Meia hora.

Ok, ela já estava demorando demais.

Depois de mais um tempo, Sasuke viu longos cabelos rosa esvoaçantes saírem da sala de parto, com uma pequena criaturinha em mãos.

- Hei! Sakura-chan! – Chamou Karin – Aqui!

Sakura se virou.

Ele não acreditou no que viu.

E lá estava a Haruno. Com os cabelos, antes curtos, na altura do pescoço, agora presos na altura da cabeça, mas ainda assim, longos, batendo no meio das costas, a franja ainda se mantinha solta, e seu corpo, e que corpo, agora bem desenvolvidos, lembrava o da mizukage. A rosada usava, como maquiagem, somente um gloss, provavelmente de cereja, levemente rosado, os olhos verdes ainda mais brilhantes, e ela sorria abertamente, como se carregasse o próprio filho.

- Nee, Karin-chan, Suigetsu-san, Sasuke-san... Juugo-kun! – Falou animadamente – Eu já volto, tenho que colocar esse bebezinho aqui no berçário!

E saiu andando, batendo o salto no chão.

Por um minuto, Sasuke viu o bebê, só os cabelos, loiros, e espetados. Será que aquela criança, ela era... O coração de Sasuke pulou, como podia ser?

Mas, não podia ser... Mas, e se fosse?

Definitivamente, odiava os "_**E se's**_".

_**x.X.x**_

Quando Sakura voltou, agora sem o bebê, estava mais sorridente ainda, como se tivesse ganhado o melhor de todos os prêmios, mas, para Sasuke, aquele era o pior de todos os pesadelos.

- Yo minna-san! – Chamou, acenando – Como estão – Falou abraçando Karin, e Suigetsu, e a Juugo recebeu com um beijinho estalado no rosto, somente apertou a mão de Sasuke, de maneira mais formal do mundo.

- Muuuito melhor agora, amiga! – Falou Karin, muito animada por sinal, abraçando os braço do namorado.

Sakura sorriu: - V-vocês dois? Vocês estão...?

- Sim, Sakura-chan! – Respondeu o albino, beijando o topo da cabeça de sua ruiva.

- Meus parabéns! – Sakura os abraçou de novo, e quase os matou, de tanta felicidade.

- Arigato, Saky-chan! E, espero que não seja muito inusitado, queríamos você e o Juugo como padrinhos! – Anunciou a ruiva, sorridente, ajeitando os óculos.

Os dois, o ruivo e a rosada, se encararam, corados.

- O-ok, Karin-chan... – Falou a Haruno, desajeitadamente.

Excluído.

Era assim que ele estava, ainda pensando naquela criança.

- Hn... Eu já estou indo... – Disse o Uchiha, indiferente.

- Mas já, fique mais um pouco Sasuke-san! – Chamou Sakura, com o novo sufixo "san", para se direcionar a Sasuke.

Ele não deu ouvidos, apenas continuou a andar e devanear, se perguntando, quem era aquela criança.


End file.
